


Quarantine Birthday

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cute, Debbie’s in jail, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine birthday, mickey tries to make Ian’s birthday special, so there is cute fluff with Franny and mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: It’s short, it’s fluffy and it’s just to honor Ian on his birthday. Hope you enjoy! I have a multi chapter fic coming soonBeen in a weird place emotionally lately and I’ve been struggling to write but I’m trying to get better
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 136





	Quarantine Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It’s short, it’s fluffy and it’s just to honor Ian on his birthday. Hope you enjoy! I have a multi chapter fic coming soon
> 
> Been in a weird place emotionally lately and I’ve been struggling to write but I’m trying to get better

It’s the earliest Mickey Milkovich has ever gotten up. The sun was just peaking out shining goldenly onto the rooftops of the Southside and Mickey fucking Milkovich was awake. His eyes still stung with sleep as he quietly trekked down the worm steps of the Gallagher house. The kitchen was as clean as he left it the night before, surprise no one had ruined it, and the living room the same save for the sleeping Frank on the couch. That was something no Milkovich or Gallagher could get rid of. 

The first thing he got started on was the coffee, jumping a little when he heard footsteps pattering down the stairs. When he turned around Franny was standing in the last stair with a mess of red hair and a smile on his lips. “What are you doing awake?” 

She shrugged in that very quiet Franny way before walking down the last step toward him. He stopped in his movements to look at her go. When she’d gotten close enough she reached her hand up tugging at the leg of his sweatpants and then pointing to the box of Fruit Loops atop the fridge. 

“I’m making pancakes though,” He quirked his eyebrows at her. Her lips split into an even wider grin, “Can I help?”

Mickey knew that giving in to those big blue eyes and freckled face would be the reason he’d be cleaning flour off the kitchen floors all day but he gave in anyways. “Why not?” 

It wasn’t twenty minutes later that they were both heavily covered in flour with a finished stack of pancakes and bacon sizzling and permeating the air. It wouldn’t be long until the rest of the Gallagher’s were up, Mickey just hoped he got some time with Ian before Carl and Liam came trudging down the steps. 

The steps creaked a few minutes later before Ian came slowly stumping down the steps in just a wife beater and a worn pair of boxers, rubbing at his puffy eyes and yawning. “Fuck’s all the noise about?” When his green eyes flirted over the scene of the Gallagher kitchen his eyes slowly grew wide until his lips quirked up in that soft smile he’d get whenever he looked at his husband. 

“Happy Birthday,” Mickey smiled, dumping the bacon onto a plate and then making his way to Ian. Strong tattooed fingers lock behind Ian’s back pulling him in roughly as the black haired man’s eyes trailed down the sleepy redheads face to his lips. “Mornin’”

“Mm, good morning,” Ian’s lips were soft like they always were in the morning, a little dry but soft. No scars and nicks from where his teeth would worry them all day worrying about Debbies hearing, and who’s going to take care of Franny while her mom’s in jail, or who’s going to help Liam with his homework. “This is nice.” Ian murmurs against his lips. 

“I know we can’t go out because of the quarantine and everything but...I figured I can do breakfast.” 

“Yeah? What else you got in mind, Mick?”

“Anything you want.”

“Uncle Mickeeeeey, I’m hungry!” Franny whined from where she was trying to reach the pancakes on the kitchen counter.

Ian laughed as Mickey turned to the whining child, “A’ight, a’ight I’m coming.” Mickey jumped as his husbands smacked his ass as he walked away, “Hey! You, behave. There’s a kid here.”

“Since when the fuck do you care about that?” Carl asked as he stumbled down the stairs and instantly b-lined for the still warm pancakes which only collected him a loud snack on the hand with the spatula, “Fuck!”

“They ain’t for you!” 

“Whatever, I’m heading out.”

“Carl! You’re not supposed to be going out. Social distancing, remember?” Ian asked as he sat at the table beside Franny while Mickey brought the pancakes. 

“I’m just going over to Lip and Tami’s if you don’t mind,” Carl sassed, “at least they fucking share their food.”

“Wait Mickey’s not sharing his food again?” Liam asked as he too came down the steps. “Happy Birthday, Ian.” 

“Oh shit, I forgot, happy birthday.” Carl asked as he yanked the back door open, “you coming Liam?” 

The two youngest Gallagher boys stormed out through the back door. “Fucking dramatic.” Mickey mumbled.

Ian couldn’t stop smiling. Sure, Carl was rude but he always is. This right here was what he considered the best birthday. Being able to spend it with his husband. His Mickey. They were both at home and safe. And it didn’t matter that the world was in shambles as they sat at the kitchen table devouring the pancakes Mickey had made. He was worried as he could be about his sisters, wondering when they’d be able to get Debbie home and where in the world Fiona was and if she was safe. But those things seemed menial when he looked around that aging worn kitchen and realized how blessed he was. “Stop smiling like a freak and eat your goddamn pancakes.” 

***

The day was spent like any other, listening in on the news as the sprawled across the couch, eat lunch, sprawl some more then eat dinner. By the time nine in the night had rolled around Carl and Liam were sitting in the living room arguing over who was cheating on the last round of Mortal Kombat and Ian was helping Franny get ready for bed. 

By the time he’d tucked her into her bed and she’d called asleep Ian could feel the fatigue settle in his body the way it usually did after he took his night time medication. “D’ya have a good day?” Mickey asked from where he was laying in bed in just his boxers. Ism stripped his tee smiling down at his husband. He climbed onto the bed draping himself over Mickey. “You bet I did.” He kissed him slowly licking into his mouth and threading his hand through Mickey’s black hair. 

“Sorry we can’t…” Ian trailed off as he gestured to his flaccid dick. 

“Don’t apologize. How many time do I have to tell you to not apologize for that?”

Ian shrugged falling to the side of Mickey and wrapping his arms around his husband, “I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah. I love you too.” Mickey turned onto his side letting Ian’s arms form a cocoon around him. “Happy Birthday, Gallagher.” 

“Thank you, Milkovich.” And Ian couldn’t have asked for a better way to fall asleep on his 24th birthday, because he had everything he could have ever asked for. 


End file.
